


Celestial Slingers

by Dragons_Haven



Category: Fairy Tail, Slugterra
Genre: F/F, Multi, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Haven/pseuds/Dragons_Haven
Summary: Lucy and Yukino have been beaten, kicked and bullied by everyone except for their spirits and the townsfolk of Crocus and Magnolia. The two decide to leave their guilds in the early hours of the morning, they end up on a train heading who knows where. When the two girls finally get off the train they fall down a very deep hole that leads them to a completely different world.Join Lucy and Yukino as they adventure into the world of Slugterra, they become the Celestial Slingers. What adventures await the two celestial mages, find out.*****************"Those who consider each other as family, are true friends"*****************"We would rather die than give our Slugs to you Dr Blakk"





	Celestial Slingers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first time writing on this site. There is the original copy on Wattpad. Anyway, all rights go to the creators, I don't own anything except the plot and my OC's

*Third P.O.V*

Two girls sat alone in dark corners of their guilds going ignored for almost then a year. Two girls sat with a blank expression not caring about anything that's going on. These two girls names are Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Agruia, these two girls had been ignored and beaten and called names by everyone except for their spirits and the townsfolk of Magnolia and crocus. These two girls were planning on leaving in the early hours of the morning, they just had to wait until everyone else was knocked out then they would leave, with only a note left behind. Not even a trace of their scent would be able to be tracked, it would be liked they completely vanished into thin air. As they waited for the right moment the two girls contacted each other through mind link,

"Hey, Lucy. How long until your guild fall unconscious?" Yukino asked as she observed the others in Sabertooth while staying in the shadows hidden so that even Rogue couldn't find her without looking for a long while at where she was standing.

"I would say a few more minutes, I have already got Virgo to put our stuff into the spirit world so that when we leave we can just up and leave without having to worry about our things" Lucy said as she looked around Fairy Tail and noticed that the dragon slayers had started a fight and Wendy seemed to be looking for something.

"Say, Lucy?" Yukino started

"Yeah Yukino" Lucy responded as she sunk further into the shadows when Wendy turned to look at her but she soon turned around but not before mouthing that she misses Lucy.

"Why don't we sing Impossible as we leave, it would be an awesome way to go out, don't you think" Yukino suggested. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had come together and partied for a while and the two girls were on different sides of the back of the guild, so Lucy looked at Yukino and nodded her head.

"Sounds like fun, but let's wait until they are somewhat unconscious then we can start singing," Lucy said and with that, the two girls cut the connection and went back to avoiding flying objects and totally blending in with the shadows so that they don't get spotted by the people who hate them. Of course, Wendy Marvell and Minerva Orlando had been there for the two girls when they noticed that Lucy and Yukino were being ignored, Wendy and Minerva started to hang out with them and go extremely close like sisters and eventually, the four became like actual sisters, so naturally Wendy and Minerva knew about Lucy and Yukino's plan to leave the guilds, at first they were sad but they understood why the girls had to leave, after all, who would want to stay somewhere where people abuse you and call you mean names just because they can.

~Time skip 3 hours later~

*Narrator P.O.V*

Finally everyone except for Minerva, Wendy, Lucy and Yukino were in a state of almost unconscious, the others could still think straight and they could still hear and see what was going on, so when Lucy and Yukino stepped out of the shadows the others were surprised, they hadn't even noticed Lucy or Yukino enter the building, they decided to pretend to be unconscious to see what the two girls were up too.

"Ok, so they are in a state of almost unconscious," Yukino said as she stepped over Sting while kicking him slightly,

"Yes, but they still can think straight and they can hear and see things just fine, remember that Yukino," Lucy said as she also stepped over Natsu while kicking him a bit. The people who were pretending to be unconscious were amazed at the fact that the two girls knew how they would be right now, and they kicked Sting and Natsu a bit, though they had to keep pretending if they wanted to hear what happens next.

"Shall we?" Yukino asked Lucy

"We shall" Lucy replied

Bold - Lucy

Italics - Yukino

Bold and italics - both

(First verse)

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to Love

I did

I did

But you were strong

I was not

My illusion

My mistake

I was careless I forgot

And now when all is gone

And there is nothing to say

You have gone so effortlessly

You have won

(Chorus)

You can go ahead and tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the rooftops

Write it on the skyline

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was Happy 

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible,

Impossible,

Impossible,

Impossible.

(Second verse)

Falling out of love is hard

Falling for betrayal is worse

broken trust and

Broken hearts

I know

I know

Thinking all you need is there

Building faith on love and words

Empty promises will wear

I know

I know

And now when all is done and there is nothing to say

And if you're done with embarrassing me

On your own, you can go ahead

Tell them

(Chorus)

Tell them all I know now

shut it from the rooftops

Write it on the skyline

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken 

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible,

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

mmmm

Oh Impossible

Yeah

(Verse 3)

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did

(Chorus)

Tell them all I know now

Shut it from the rooftops

Write it on the skyline

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible,

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

(Verse 4)

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did

*Narrator P.O.V*

Once Yukino and Lucy had finished the song they both were standing in front of the guild doors, they looked back before they pushed open the doors and left and before the dragon slayers except Wendy could get up and follow them Lucy and Yukino's scent's had completely vanished into thin air, leaving nothing behind but a simple note at the doorway.

 

So, that's the prologue of Celestial Slingers in the next chapter it will be Lucy and Yukino falling into the world of Slugterra. anyway, see you all lat-

Undertale Multiverse: *Walks into the room*

Me: What the hell are you all doing here, you supposed to be in my other fanfics?

Fell: We got bored

Me: Whatever Lucy and Yukino can you please do the disclaimer

Lucy and Yukino: *Appear out of nowhere and scare the Undertale multiverse* Sure. BD/Author-chan doesn't own anything except for the plot and some OC's, Fairy Tail, Slugterra and Undertale Multiverse belong to their respected owners.

BD: Say goodbye everyone

Everyone: Bye

Me: Bye my little dragons/wolf


End file.
